


View From the Bushes

by Mriana



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22553617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mriana/pseuds/Mriana
Summary: A Janeway POV poem in which she and Chakotay are on New Earth. She gets a good view of him through the bushes as bathes in the river. Find out what happens.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Kudos: 7





	View From the Bushes

I peer through the foliage and  
See your nude bronze body bathing in the river  
Your rippling biceps glisten in the sun  
Your pecks dance as you raise your hands to your head  
Your hard muscular body moves me.  
Oh Chakotay, if you only knew how much I want you!  
We could be the new Adam and Eve of New Earth  
But I'm afraid you'll reject me because I've pushed you away  
In favour of finding a cure for us  
So we can return to Voyager.  
I don't know what I want more  
You, Voyager, or home  
I want all three  
But I'd give anything to touch your body  
At least once before we leave New Earth.  
I step into view and onto the riverbank  
At first you are startled  
Then you look puzzled  
As you watch me slowly remove my clothes and join you  
"Kathryn?" You inquire, but I silence you  
As I place a finger on your lips  
"Make love to me," I softly plead pressing my body close to yours  
Kissing you gently  
But our passion overcomes us as we caress each other  
Finally, I have my Angry Warrior in my arms  
Making sweet love to me.


End file.
